


Valentine's Day

by rvaleardis



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvaleardis/pseuds/rvaleardis
Summary: Penelope was ready for another Valentine's Day without a Valentine.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Super mega short. Been super busy at work but this popped in my head. I hope you like it.

Yet another Valentine's Day came with no one to be her Valentine. Except Eloise, but that was a different matter.

Penelope was rather accustomed to not having a partner to share Valentine's Day with. At least she wasn't pining after Colin anymore.

Penelope had her own Valentine's day plans. She was going to get Chinese takeout and binge watch romcom movies all day.

Eloise had her own plans with Philip which left Penelope alone in their apartment to enjoy her night as she pleased.

Penelope queued up her first film, made herself comfortable on the couch and was ready to take her first bite when the doorbell rang.

Incredibly confused and curious as to who was ringing her door at this time, she stood up and went to answer. This made her even more confused since it was none other than Anthony Bridgerton at the other side of the door. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Pen.” Anthony said while holding out a beautiful bouquet of flowers to her. She stood there with her mouth slightly open.

“Pen? You there?” Anthony asked. He was amused at her reaction.

This shook Penelope out of her shock and she stood to the side to let him in.  
“I’m terribly sorry! Please, come in!” She took the flowers he was holding out to her and closed the door behind him.

He walked to the kitchen and got a vase to fill with water. Penelope still couldn’t quite believe what had happened. 

Anthony had come to give her flowers on Valentine’s Day. Her. On Valentine’s Day. Is she hallucinating? Did the world stop? Is this the beginning of the apocalypse?

“Not that I don’t love the flowers and I do, they’re beautiful, but what are you doing here?” She asked. She put the flowers in the vase and stood in front of him with her eyes looking straight into his.

Anthony smiled, wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. She moved easily, her body was willingly following his every move.

“I came to ask you if you would be my Valentine but also if you would do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend.” He waited with his heart beating in his chest and a hopeful but scared look in his eyes as she took the information in.

They had been spending time together more and more throughout the years and he had fallen for her. She was everything he needed and wanted in one lovable person.

She smiled as her brain processed the information.

“Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend.” 

Anthony closed what little space was between them with a kiss.

He was everything she ever wanted and everything she needed.

They enjoyed the rest of the night as Penelope had planned but with a lot more kisses and cuddles than she imagined.

It was yet another Valentine’s Day but Penelope Featherington was in love and happy.


End file.
